${10} \div {5} = {?}$
Solution: If we split ${10}$ circles into $5$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${10} \div {5} = {2}$